


For The Reason Of Temporary Insanity One Shots

by Officialtinyboxtim



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officialtinyboxtim/pseuds/Officialtinyboxtim
Summary: Random one shots for For The Reason Of Temporay Insanity. It would be easier to read the original story, but not a requirement.





	1. Chapter 1

All was quiet in the house. Rhyss was in the basement with all of her computers. Lucilla was on the couch watching tv, while Hailey was in the kitchen making dinner for everyone. 

 

Hailey hummed quietly to herself as she stirred a pot of white sauce.

 

“Wednesday? Could you tell Rhyss dinner will be ready soon” 

 

“Sure, why the hell not. Don’t have anything better to do.” came a snarky reply. Hailey rolled her eyes but smiled. 

 

In the other room Lucilla typed away at a history essay as she listened to The Walking Dead. 

 

“Stupid history. Stupid Arkham. Stupid creepy troll face professor.” Lucilla growled as she snapped her laptop closed. She sighed and sank into the couch,

 

“Hey.” a voice sounded. Lucilla looked up and saw Rhyss coming through the open basement door. “Hey, deads on. Wanna watch?” Lucilla asked nodding toward the tv. 

 

Just as Rhyss opened her mouth to answer a loud crash came from the kitchen. Both sisters looked at each other before bolting out of the room. 

 

Upon entering the room the saw dinner plates on the floor, shattered. Moving around the kitchen island they saw Hailey also on the floor. Her chest wasn’t moving. 

 

“Is she dead?” Wednesday asked casually, her holographic form bending over the oldest. The AI snorted “She certainly doesn’t have a heart beat…” she muttered.

 

“Shut up Wednesday!” Rhyss shouted in panic. Lucilla ran over to Haileys body and gently took her pulse. Rhyss was gripping the counter, her knuckles turning white. 

 

“Wednesdays right. She doesn’t have a pulse!” Lucilla said wide eyed and pale. Rhyss was about to start crying when Hailey suddenly sat up taking a huge gulp of air. That action made Lucilla scream and fall over. 

 

“What the actual fuck!” Rhyss shouted pointing at the oldest sister. Hailey stared at her lost for words. 

 

“I’m fine, thanks! Just a fucking heart attack!” Lucilla shouted clutching her chest.  Hailey attempted to stand up but ended up on the floor again. Rhyss was immediately next to her along with Lucilla. 

 

“What in the hell happened?” Rhyss asked worriedly. Hailey opened her mouth and closed it, she was trying to figure out what to say. 

 

“I guess...I think I had an out of body experience.” she spluttered after a moment of silence. 

 

“Wednesday, lookup anything that has to do with ‘an out of body experience.’” Rhyss demanded. Wednesday clicked her tongue and closed her eyes, 

 

“Boring, creepy, ew, uh there is something about astral projection. A theorist claims that it’s like the soul leaves its body to join those who have past for a short amount of time. Native Americans use the term spirit walking.” the AI said as she opened her eyes. The three sisters looked at each other in shock. 

  
“Well shit.” Hailey said before passing out from exhaustion.  


	2. A Batty Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Haloween one shot for you guys! We'll probably post one ON Haloween too, so you can look forward to that.

“Hailey, Rhyss! Let’s go we’re going to be late to the party!” Lucilla’s voice echos from the entryway of the house, hoping they will hear her.

 

“Give me like, 5 more minutes. Your yelling made me mess up my stitches!” Hailey yells as her head looks over the railing, walking back to her room to finish the last of the dark marks on her left cheek. Feeling the final marks run across to the edge of her mouth, she gives one last glance in the mirror and, turning her back, she leaves her room. Meanwhile Rhyss is ignoring all of the yelling going on between her sister’s as she works on her final makeup touches and fixing her wig to make sure her hair looks perfect. Leaving her room she walks down the stairs, meeting Hailey just outside her door. The two girls walk down the stairs meeting with their very angry looking sister. 

 

“Why does it take you two so long to get ready?” Lucilla asks, throwing her arms in the air. 

 

“You can’t rush perfection.” Hailey answers in a sarcastic tone.

 

“Yeah, okay well, let’s get going we are already late.” Lucilla yells, walking out the door to the garage.

 

“So what? We’re fashionably late. Who cares?” Rhyss asks as she walks out of the door.

 

“I care!” Lucilla’s voice echos from in front of the two girls.

 

“You just want to hurry up and see Jason!” Rhyss retorts.

 

“I do not!” Lucilla say, followed by her distinguishable nervous laugh. Hailey follows the other two just rolling her eyes. Locking the door and arming the alarms, the three girls walk over to the garage getting into Lucilla’s car to head to Bruce's house for the halloween party.

 

After a short drive, they pull up in front of Bruce’s house and are greeted by a valet. Getting out of the car Lucilla hands the keys to the valet, staring the guy in the eye. “You better be careful with my car one scratch and you pay for it and trust me it's not cheap.” The guy gulps nervously.

 

“Calm down Lucilla you are scaring the poor guy.” Her older sister grabs her attention away. 

 

“But this car is my baby so if anything happens I will hurt someone.” Lucilla says, turning her head back toward the guy.

 

“Just leave him alone. Your ‘baby’ will be fine,” Hailey responds in a sarcastic tone.

 

“It better be!” Lucilla glares as she follows her sisters to the front door.

 

Entering the large mansion the music was extremely overwhelming. People filled every corner of the room so trying to navigate through the crowd was nearly impossible. The girls attempted to get to the kitchen to grab some drinks. Hailey managed to get through the crowd and ended up in the kitchen. She turned around, looking for her sisters before realizing she lost them. 

 

“Well look who decide to come to the party.” Richard’s voice grabbed her attention away from the crowd. 

 

“Well I mean, it’s one of the biggest parties of the year on Halloween, of course I would be here.” She says, turning back around

 

“Well I guess I’m lucky you love parties so much. By the way, love the costume.” He said as his eyes moved up and down her body. He brought his attention back to her face just in time to catch Hailey rolling her eyes.

 

“Can I get you something to drink?” Richard asked.

 

“Sure, I’ll have a glass of white wine.”

 

“One glass of white wine coming right up” He said, grinning at her.

 

Meanwhile, Rhyss ended up on the outskirts of the crowd where she didn’t recognize anybody. “Hey stranger.” She heard a voice speak to her over her shoulder. With a swift jerk she turned around to see Tim standing behind her.

 

“Well, hi there stranger.” Rhyss replied, grinning.

 

“I like your costume but why dress like Harley?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Why not dress like Harley? Do you not like it?” She spins quickly around, showing off the costume.

 

“No, I like the costume a lot. I just don’t like the person you’re dressing as.” He said, frowning.

 

“Well now I can mess with you.” Rhyss said, pushing his shoulder back.

 

“Yeah okay. We’ll see who messes with who.” He said, wrapping an arm around her.

 

Lucilla remained lost in the middle of the crowd where everyone was dancing, having people bump into her. She ended up getting bumped into someone's back.

 

“Hey! Will you watch where you’re going?” They guy yelled over the sound of the music. He turned around, ready to fight whoever was behind him.

 

“Oh it’s only you,” Jason said in a joking manner, relaxing as he recognised her.

 

“Wow didn’t realize I was so special to you.” Lucilla replied in a similar tone.

 

“Well I’m glad it was you that ran into me and not someone else.” 

 

“Oh that’s so sweet of you.” Lucilla replied sarcastically.

 

“I know I’m extremely sweet. I like your cute cat costume.” He said, looking her up and down. 

 

“Oh so you admit I’m cute?” She said, winking and striking a pose.

 

“No… I said your costume is cute.”

 

“Yeah sure that's what you meant.” Lucilla said, smirking.

 

“It is.” He said, annoyed. With those words the music changed into a slow song. Jason stuck his hand out. “Would you like to dance?”

 

“Sure.” She said, as her hand molded with his. 

  
Once the crowd disappeared, the three girls found each other and headed home. Once inside the house the three girls didn’t say much to each other but went to their separate rooms with smiles on their faces.


	3. Another Day At The Office

“You know, technically neither of you two are old enough to be here and drinking.” Hailey said sternly to her two sisters.

 

“Yeah but you love us enough that you will be serving us drinks.” Rhyss replied.

 

“Not unless you give me a good tip.” Hailey said sarcastically.

 

“Maybe if you work hard enough.” Lucilla chimed in.

 

“Trust me. I work hard enough.” Hailey said sternly to get her point across.

 

“So, when are the guys going to show up?” Rhyss asked anxiously.

 

“In about 20 minutes. They got a little held up.” Hailey answers. Finally getting their drinks Lucilla and Rhyss started chatting with their older sister about how school was going for the two of them. “So, my chemistry teacher is having a huge test on Wednesday. Would it be possible for my wonderful sister, who has a photographic memory, to help me study?” Rhyss sent a grin towards Lucilla.

 

“ I don’t know how my photographic memory is goi…” Lucilla stops when two guys come through the door yelling.

 

The three girls give a quick look to each other, rolling their eyes in sync. The guys take a seat at the bar just a few stools away from Lucilla and Rhyss. “Hey bartender! Let’s go, we want a couple of beers! Come on, chop chop!” Hailey rolled her eyes and walked over to the two guys. “Bottle?” She asked, keeping her response simple. “Yeah!” One of the guys answered. Hailey didn’t say another word to them and walked back over to her sisters.

 

Copying Hailey’s actions the two guys moved to either side of Rhyss and Lucilla. Both sitting taller than the two girls.

 

“Hello ladies, can we buy you a drink?” The guy sitting next to Rhyss asked them, a dangerous look in his eyes.

 

“No we’re fine.” Rhyss answered, realising that Lucilla was too scared to say anything. Lucilla was the middle sister, but sadly the shortest of the three girls. Taller men had a intimidating effect on her.

 

“Oh come on, loosen up. I’m sure a couple more drinks will do it!” The guy next to Lucilla said as he winked and placed a hand on her shoulder. Lucilla’s shoulders dropped, hoping to get the guys hand off of her shoulder. His hand didn’t move.

 

“Can you remove your hand from her shoulder?” Hailey asked him with a hint of anger.

 

“Why? It’s not bothering her.” He said, an ugly smirk crossing his face.

 

“It clearly is!” Hailey said, her voice rising in anger. His hand tightened on Lucilla’s shoulder causing her face to scrunch in pain. Hailey reached over the bar and grabbed his hand off of her shoulder.

 

“You have no right to do that! I wasn’t doing anything to her.” The guy snarled, his face contorting in rage.

 

“You were hurting her it was written all over her face!” Hailey yelled, defending her sister. 

 

The guy next to Rhyss interjected, “He wasn’t doing anything wrong! It’s just the same as this.” The guy wrapped his arm around Rhyss’ shoulders. Unable to move, Rhyss struggled against the guy, trying to get him to remove his arms. The guy didn’t notice Rhyss struggling. Hailey ran out from behind the bar without either of the guys noticing and ripped the guy away from Rhyss, throwing him toward the door.

 

“Leave. Now!” Hailey yelled in anger. Both guys stood in front of her and pushed her back, making her stumble back into the bar. “Make us. One little girl can’t make us leave that easily.”

 

Rhyss and Lucilla looked at each other and giggled, before turning their heads back towards the two guys.

 

“You are so going to regret saying that,” they sang in unison. 

 

With that cue Hailey managed to kick both guys in the face with one swift roundhouse kick. The guys, astonished, ran towards Hailey like two angry bulls. Hailey managed to duck down and trip them so they ended up falling face first into the wooden floor. Before they could get up she grabbed them by the back of the shirt and managed to drag them out the door and onto the curb.

 

“Come in here again, and you won’t leave alive.” She threatened them, a terrifying seriousness in her face. They got up and walked away, yelling out the usual threat of “we’ll be back.”

Hailey walked back inside, only to be tackled in a hug by her sisters. Letting go of each other, they returned to their original seats as though nothing happened.

 

“No one is ever going to hurt my sisters, I promise you that.” Hailey told her sisters as she handed them another drink. They remained silent until the three guys arrived at the bar and sat with them.

 

“You’ll never believe what Hailey did!” Lucilla told the guys in excitement.

  
“No, we probably won’t.” Dick said as he winked at Hailey. Lucilla and Rhyss took turns telling the story to the guys, laughing at their surprised expressions as they heard what Hailey did to protect her younger sisters.


End file.
